Summer Beach Party
by HayaMika
Summary: Summer has rolled around and America has invited every nation to his summer beach home for a week. This includes the Nordic 5. Will be very Iceland and Norway centric. Some pairings will be hinted but is otherwise very friendly for both shippers and non. Full of brotherly love.
1. Stupid Rental Car

"Whose idea was this again?" Iceland whined from the back of the non-airconditioned rental van.

"America kindly invited us to his summer home for the week. It would have been rude to say no to such a nice offer. And besides, everyone else is going to be there." Finland grinned from the front, visibly excited to be able to spend the week together with everyone.

"But why did they have to give us a car with a broken air conditioner?" Iceland crossed his arms, annoyed and not conditioned for this kind of heat. He was used to the cool, mild summers in his homeland.

"Because, they didn't have any other rental cars that could hold us and our bags and it's too costly to rent out two cars." Norway replied, not even bothering to look up from his book. Iceland sighed, putting his face in his hand and staring out the window.

It's true. At the last world meeting, America handed out invitations to everyone for this week long "Summer Beach Party". Finland was super excited ever since, seeing as most of the nations tend to ignore the Nordics, as they do to most of the other nations. They prefer to go about their own business (unless a heated debate starts in a world meeting, then they have no problem fighting for their personal opinions on it). Of course, Denmark is the exception to the "mind their own business" idea. Anyway, this offer was so nice, Finland tried to get all the Nordics onboard with the idea. Sweden was one of the first to be onboard, mostly because he saw how happy the invite made Finland. Denmark was onboard quickly too, loving a good party. Norway eventually said ok, after various begging and bribing attempts from Denmark and Finland both. Iceland was dragged in on it, and if you asked him he would say it was against his will.

And now here they are, dressed comfortably for the weather. Finland was comfortable in a simple T-shirt and khaki shorts followed by a pair of brown sandals. Sweden sported a pair of blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of simple blue and white sport sneakers. Denmark dressed beach ready in a pair of red and white swim trunks, a red tank-top and cheap, black flip-flops. Norway decided it would be a good time to break out a new outfit, a navy blue hooded t-shirt with a white tank-top underneath, khaki shorts and a simple pair of blue sneakers to match the shirt. Iceland did his best to find the most comfortable, summer friendly clothing he could, clad in a light blue short sleeved buttoned up shirt, white jean shorts and slide on converse that were only a few shades darker than his shirt.

Iceland sighed, waving his had in front of his face to try and cool himself off. Oh how he missed being at home.

Norway looked over at Iceland before reaching down to grab a small, battery powered fan. He tapped it against Iceland's shoulder, getting the younger nations attention. Iceland stared at the fan intently before grabbing it, giving a quiet "thanks" in reply. Iceland held it in front of his face, content with the cooler air the small fan conjured up. He continued to stare out the window, trying to ignore the obnoxiously loud snoring coming from Denmark in the middle seats of the van.

**Yeah yeah… I'm starting a new story and I have yet to even finish some of my other stories. I know. Trust me, its better I start a new one anyway. My older stories are horribly written and most of them are stupid ideas I came up with when I was 14. I'm 18 now and hoping that I am a better writer than I was then. I do plan to go through my stories and delete my older ones that I don't like and rewrite the ones I think I have a chance of saving.**

**Anyway, have this little… taste of the new fanfiction I am working on. The rest of the chapters will be longer than this one, but I only have time to write this little bit. I graduate from high school tomorrow (June 6****th****) and I need to continue getting ready for that. **

**Also, excuse any mistakes. I will get around to fixing that shortly. Anyway, please read and review.**


	2. Too Many People

About an hour later, around 3 pm, the van pulled up to the driveway of America's beach house. The house was grand, white siding and a brown roof. The front garden was well tended to and you can smell the ocean in the warm breeze. The best part, the neighbors were way down the street, making this house rather isolated and private.

Iceland was completely unaware of their arrival as he, like Denmark, had fallen asleep (except he didn't snore loudly like the Dane). Norway lightly shook the Icelanders shoulder, trying to awake him without thoroughly pissing him off. If there is one thing you never do, it's startle or force him awake. This can result in a crabby teenage attitude from the Icelandic youth and that is not something you want to deal with.

"Iceland…" Norway softly said, "Wake up. We're here." Iceland's eyes fluttered open to reveal a blonde Norwegian shaking his shoulder. He groaned, wishing he didn't fall asleep. He felt like he just slept on a rock. Norway backed out of the back seat, allowing room for Iceland to stretch a bit and proceed out of the car.

"Here, Iceland." Iceland turned around and found Finland handing him a blue backpack and a small duffle bag. Iceland tried to pack as lightly as possible. It made traveling easier. He grabbed the bags, pulling the backpack over his shoulders and slinging the duffle bag lazily across his body. He yawned and wiped at his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit more.

Sweden closed the trunk and Finland jumped excitedly. He quickly skipped over to the front door, the rest of the group trailing behind him. The front doorbell was rung and a loud, "I'm coming! Damnit, Prussia get out of the way…" emitted from behind the door. A bathing suit clad America yanked the door open quickly, almost thoroughly scaring the Finnish man who was standing in front of it out of his skin.

"Howdy, guys! Glad to see you could make it!" America moved out of the way, allowing them to pile in through the door. Iceland stared in awe. The house looked a lot bigger on the inside.

"Just drop your bags over there with the others," America closed the door and pointed to a pile of bags over by the stairs, "We are gonna figure out sleeping arrangements later on tonight." He pushed himself around them and then past Prussia who was currently face-planted into the floor with a big red mark on his right cheek. No doubt that was caused by Hungary.

"Make yourself at home. Dinner will be at 6!" And with that, America ran off into the crowd of nations.

It looked like almost everyone was here. The majority of them seemed to be participating in some casual conversation out on the back deck, while the less social nations took to the available seats in the living room. Iceland spotted an eager Poland yanking on the arm of Lithuania who looked very determined to stay out of the way of Russia by not joining his friend out on the back deck.

"Like, come on Liet. I won't let Russia do anything to you." Poland whined.

"He's beat you up before Poland! I'm not going out there, just leave me here, please!" Lithuania pleaded, desperately trying to release his arm from Poland's grasp.

As Finland dragged Sweden to the living room to catch up with Estonia and Denmark tried to snap Prussia out of his pan-to-the-face induced trance, Iceland followed Norway out onto the back deck. They maneuvered between the small crowd of nations and down onto the lawn where they found a nice place to sit in the shade of a tree.

Norway put his back to the tree, using it to lean against. He pulled his book out, opened to the bookmarked page and continued on in his magical bookland adventure. Iceland took a seat a few feet from the tree, sitting Indian style. He sat there, internally bored, plucking at the grass. He ripped a few pieces up with his fingers, throwing them out of the way. He came across a really thick piece, ripping it up. Holding it between his thumbs, he put his mouth to it and blew out some air. Out came this loud screeching noise. Norway's head turned up at the noise.

"What was that?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow to Iceland.

"Grass." Iceland said, not even bothering to look at his brother. He discarded the leaf of grass before standing up and brushing his pants off. He looked around to find somewhere that he could retreat to that was away from everyone else. He found nobody was at the beach right now and made his way over to the sandy shore. Norway didn't question a thing.

* * *

Iceland hardly noticed the amount of time that has gone by, not that he minded. He was enjoying the soothing scent and the calming sound of the ocean in front of him. He curled his toes in the sand. Sitting on the beach like this reminded him of his home… except it is warmer here than it is there.

He laid down on his back, looking up at the sky and watching the sun painted clouds. The sky was turning a light shade of red, purple and dark blue, signaling that sunset has arrived and the sun would soon be retreating beyond the horizon.

"Iceland!" A voice sounded in the distance. Iceland sat up, turning his head. Here came Denmark.

"What do you want?" Iceland demanded coldly. He was enjoying the calm and quite atmosphere and didn't want to be disturbed.

"It's time for dinner." Denmark stopped by the border between the grass and the sand. Iceland stared at him for a second before his stomach growled. Oh yeah… Dinner.

"Alright. I'll be in soon." Iceland began to stand. Denmark nodded and ran back to the house. Iceland wiped away any sand that stuck to him and his clothing then shook the back of his shirt to release any sand that may have took refuge inside of it.

He walked back to the beach house, grabbing his shoes on the way. He dropped them by the back door next to several other pairs of shoes and proceeded inside where he was greeted with chaos. The kitchen was extremely crowded with everyone either trying to get food or talking to friends. Iceland quietly maneuvered through everyone and retreated to the living room, but not before listening in on a squabble between England and America.

"Hey! You stepped on my foot!" England yelled.

"Don't get your foot in my way then!" America retaliated. England rammed his knee into the American's thigh.

Iceland rolled his eyes. He found his Nordic family, minus Denmark, gathered in the living room along with the three Baltic brothers and Hong Kong (who was currently asleep).

"It was like the regular world except everyone was a girl. It was so weird" Estonia finished.

"Oh oh! Was I there? What did I look like as a girl?" Finland blurted out, excitedly pounding his fists against his knees.

"Why would you ask that?!" Estonia questioned quietly.

Iceland sat down quietly next to Norway on the couch. The stoic man was half-heartedly listening to Estonia's story.

"Nice to see you join us for dinner." He said, not even bothering to look over at Iceland.

"I half wish I didn't. This place is chaos. Yeah, it's a big house but I don't think it was a good idea for America to invite everyone." Iceland sighed, falling back into the soft, tan couch cushions. Oh how he longed for some quiet.

* * *

**Ok I think I'm just gonna leave it at this for now. Sorry for a short chapter once more. But hey, this chapter is definitely longer than the first one. Anyway… Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter and the couple of new follows and favorites I've received. They are much appreciated! **

**As usual, please read and review. If you find any mistakes or the wording seems a bit off, don't hesitate to bring it up to me. Thanks!**


End file.
